Pour les larmes d'un Capitaine
by Fullcel14
Summary: Lors d'une réunion, Toshiro fait une crise cardiaque. Mais jusqu'où va l'emmener cet incident ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hey ! Salut à tous ! Voici une fic mettant en scène notre Capitaine préféré contre ce traite d'Aizen.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo

Il était environ treize heures. Toshiro poussa un soupir. Il y avait encore cette fichue réunion de Capitaines et ça l'ennuyait plus que tout de devoir écouter les rapports de chaques division en détails. Sa vice-Capitaine était à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers et elle lui sourit. Elle aussi avait réunion. Mais celles des lieutenants étaient en généralesplus courtes et faites dans un bon climat contrairement à celle des Capitaines.

Malheuresement, ils arrivèrent à leurs lieux de rendez-vous un peu en avance. Matsumoto se tourna vers son Capitaine :

- A tout à l'heure taïcho ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Ouai, c'est ça, lui répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

Il pénétra en même temps que les autes Capitaines dans la salle de la première division.

Il se dit qu'au moins, maintenant qu'il y avait trois divisions en moins, le temps passerait plus vite peut-être.

Les Capitaines firent donc leur rapports successivement. Certains, heureusement, étaient bref.

Mais tout d'un coup, Toshiro se sentit bizarre. Il eut comme une sorte de douleur à la poitrine. Il ne s'affola pas, il ne la sentait quasiment pas. Mais la douleur empira rapidement, si bien qu'il fut oubligé de mettre la main sur son torse. Puis, il trembla légèrement tout en étant crispé sur son haori. Ce petit manège attira bien vite le Capitaine Kyoraku qui y jeta un œil sans attirer l'attention.

La douleur s'emplifia encore et encore. Le petit Capitaine sentait son cœur battre de moins en moins vite. Il fut bientôt obligé de chercher sa respiration.

Le bruit de sa respiration vint frapper le Capitaine Ukitake qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous vous sentez bien ?

Kuchiki s'interompit dans son discours et tous les Capitaines se tournèrent vers l'intéressé. Toshiro ne pouvait rien répondre, il n'arrivait absolument plus à respirer. Puis soudain, une ombre apparut devant lui et lui enfonça ce qui ressemblait à un couteau dans le ventre, puis disparut aussitôt. Le Capitaine s'effondra. Un reflexe de Kyoraku lui évita de heurter le sol. Il déposa le corps inconscient du jeune Capitaine sur le plancher. Le Capitaine Unohana accourut et essaya de faire un rapide diagnostic.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ukitake d'un air inquiet.

Tous les Capitaine s'étaient regroupés autour de la femme médecin et du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle abordait un air grave.

- J-je ne suis pas sûre mais tout indique qu'il a fait...une crise cardiarque.

Ils en restèrent presque bouche-bée. Une personne de son âge ne pouvait en aucun cas faire une crise cardiaque !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut d'urgence l'ammener à la quatrième division ! Dit-elle.

- Vous avez raison Capitaine Unohana, on y va sans perdre un instant, répondit Kyoraku, il prit le corps du Capitaine dans ses bras et se dirigea en compagnie du Capitaine Unohana vers la sortie.

Quand ils sortirent, ils apperçurent les lieutenants, qui apparament avaient fini leur réunion, et attendaient le retour de leurs supérieurs.

- Tient, c'est étrange qu'ils aient déjà finit à cette heure, constata Iba.

- Mais non idiot, regarde mieux, il n'y en a seulement deux. Je me demande ce qu'ils font, il ont l'air pressés, remarqua Matsumoto.

- Hé Matsumoto ! Ça ne serait pas le Capitaine Hitsugaya dans les bras du Capitaine Kyoraku ? Demanda Hisagi.

- Mais tu as raison !...Oh, mon Dieu, il est inconscient et...et il saigne !

Elle se précipita vers les deux Capitaines qui continuaient leur course sous les regards choqués des vices-Capitaines.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Leur demanda t-elle.

- Il...il a fait une crise cardiaque et a été blessé au ventre, lui répondit le Capitaine au kimono rose.

La femme à forte poitrine s'arrêta. Bientôt, les lieutenants la rejoignirent et lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé.

Mon Capitaine a fait une...une...une crise cardiaque.

Alors, ça vous a plus ?

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! En attendant laissez de reviews !

Merci.


	2. Chapitre 2

Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre. Enjoy !

Quand Toshiro se réveilla, tout était flou. Il ne se rappellait plus exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ni pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit qui, vu le décors, devait se trouver à la Quatrième division. Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur aïgue au ventre lui fit regretter son action.

Puis des voix luiparvinirent et il retrouvait progressivement la vue. Le Capitaine Unohana était entrain de parler avec une femme rousse. Elles se tournèrent vers lui.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, tu es enfin réveillé, constata la femme médecin.

- Euh, oui, je crois...mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici...et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda le jeune Capitaine en interrogeant les deux femmes du regard.

- Pendant la réunion des Capitaines, subitement, tu as fait ce qui ressemblait à une crise cardiarque. Quand je t'ais examiné, ton cœur ne faisait que dix battements par minutes, un rythme intennable pour n'importe qui et encore moins pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Puis, juste après, tu as été attaqué par une forme étrange...

- Un arrancar ? La coupa t-il.

- Non, il n'y avait aucune trace de pression spirituelle, ce qui est d'ailleur très étrange. A l'heure qu'il est, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le coupable.

- Autre chose ? Demanda t-il.

- Eh bien, tu as été empoisonné aussi. Mais ne t'en fais, nous avons réussi à enlever la plus grosse partie du poison. Il ne reste quasiment rien, il s'en ira petit à petit mais en attendant ne fais pas trop de gestes. Et j'ai refermé la blessure que tu avais au ventre alors, pareil, ne bouge pas trop pour qu'elle ne se re-ouvre pas.

- Je vois...dit-il, puis une question émergea dans sa tête : Mais au fait, combien de temps suis-je resté ici ?

- Une journée, lui répondit-elle.

Une journée ! Bon d'accord, ça n'était pas beaucoup, mais ce qui l'inquiétais le plus c'était les feuilles qui s'entassais de plus en plus sur son bureau. De plus, il était en pleins dans une période où les rapports pleuvaient. Et il avait aussi ceux de la cinquième divisions qu'il s'était porté volontaire à remplir étant donné la convalescence de son amie. Il tourna vers sa lieutenant qui sursauta quand elle vu son regard.

- Matsumoto ? Lui demanda d'un ton menaçant Toshiro.

- O-oui Ca-capitaine ? lui répondit-elle en tremblant légérement.

- Pendant mon abscense, tu as bien remplis TOUS les rapports qu'ils restait sur le bureau ? lui demanda t-il, des flammes dans les yeux.

- D-des rapports, v-vous êtes sûr ? J-je ne me souviens d-d'aucun rapports..., et elle s'enfuit en courant.

Un « Matsumoto ! » résonna dans toute la quatrième division et au-délà. Mais la douleur au ventre du Capitaine empira. Il se crispa.

- Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, tu as encore besoin de repos, lui conseilla Unohana.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle s'en alla.

Merde, il allait devoir rester ici pendant une durée indéterminée, à ne rien faire et en recevant la visite de certains Capitaines qui s'inquitaient pour lui. Mais pour le moment, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était cette douleur. Elle lui déchirait le ventre et il se doutait bien que c'était à cause du poison.

Tout à coup, une ombre apparut à la fenêtre. Toshiro n'arrivait pas à la voir complètement. Mais il devina que c'était cette forme qui l'avait attaqué. Il se redressa d'un coup. Sa douleur avait complètement disparu. Etait-ce grâce à cette créature ? Ou bien le fruit du hasard ? Il regarda de plus près la forme qui se dessinait derrière la fenêtre. On aurait dit qu'elle l'insitait à venir, à la suivre. Pourtant, cette forme sans l'onde d'un reiatsu ne lui inspirait aucune cofiance mais elle l'attirait, irresistiblement.

Devait-il la suivre ? Unohana lui avait pourtant déconseillé de bouger du lit. Mais il sentait qu'il devait y aller. Ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal alors à quoi bon attendre ?

Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit par la fenêtre pour ne pas être vu. C'est vrai, ça, il devait se faire le plus discret possible. Si les gens le voyaient dehors, ils se demanderaient sûrement pourquoi il est là alors qu'il devrait être alité. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'ombre. Elle l'ammena dans un coin assez isolé pour ne pas être vus.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda t-il.

La forme ne répondit rien et resta cachée dans l'ombre. Toshiro décida de dégainner son zanpakutô et fonça sur la créature. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied et il tomba sur le dos. Elle savait se défendre.

- Qui es-tu bon sang ! Réponds !

Il essaya de se relever mais la créture tendit son bras en avant et resserra sa main. A ce moment, le jeune Capitaine ressentit encore cette douleur, il entoura son ventre de ses bras. Le poison était revenu. Apparament, cette presonne n'y était pas pour rien. Dès qu'elle avait tendu son bras, c'était réapparut.

La créature sortit de l'ombre. Elle n'était pas spécialement laide. Tout son corps était recouvert d'un tissu noir et on ne voyait pas son visage. Il put deviner que ce n'était pas un arrancar. Malgré ça, il avait l'air retoutable. Il en était sûr, tant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas l'approcher au risque qu'elle fasse ressurgir le poison.

Toshiro était toujours au sol, un bras le soutenant et l'autre sur son abdomen.

- Qui est-tu ? Et qui t'envoie ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme masqué s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur le torse. Tout d'un coup, Toshiro eut des images qui lui apparurent dans sa tête. Il équarquilla les yeux. Il voyait des images du Hueco Mundo et plus particulièrement de la demeure d'Aizen. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là lui ?

Puis il comprit. Aizen était lié à cette affaire par un moyen ou un autre. S'il voulait le voir, il serait capable de venir à la Soul Society et d'y instaler une guerre. Non, il voulait pas que la Soul Society soit menacé par sa faute. S'il voulait le voir, alors il irait à lui. La créature se retira et disparut (en même temps que sa douleur).

- Attends ! Cria t-il.

Il se demandait à quoi tout ça rimait. Il devait partir au Hueco Mundo au plus vite et savoir ce que voulait Aizen. Qu'importe ce que ça lui coûterait...

Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un dangai où personne ne pourrait le surveiller. Il attendrait qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il 'y ait plus personne dans le sereitei. En attendant, il resterait caché.

La nuit tombée, il se faufila jusqu'au dangai le plus proche. Il pensa qu'à cette heure, peut-être que la quatrième division avait déjà remarqué sa disparition et envoyé des hommes à sa recherche. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait aller au Hueco Mundo au plus vite sans attirer la moindre attention.

Il entra sans aucune difficultée. Il arriva juste à l'entrée de la demeure d'Aizen. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Il entra.

Voilà fin du chapitre 2 ! désolé si les chapitres sont courts mais ça donne l'impression d'en avoir plus ^ . ^ non ?

Laissez des reviews ! Merci !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Au Hueco Mundo

Voilà le chapitre 3 « tant » attendu...

!

Ça y est, il était entré. Il avait réussi, et personne n'avait parvenu à le voir. Il était impatient, mais en même temps, il avait quand même un peu peur. Oui, il était chez Aizen, Aizen qui, il y a peu de temps, avait réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire alors que le petit génie avait activé son bankaï. Il fallait absolument qu'à l'avenir, il fasse attention. Et il s'y était préparé.

Il déboucha dans un long couloir blanc. Avantage pour lui, il pourrait « plus passer inaperçue ».

Alors qu'il marchait, une silhouette se détacha de cet espace blanc. Il le reconnu aussitôt on n'oublie pas si facilement son agresseur...Puis, la silhouette se tourna et partit. « Attends ! » lui cria t-il.

Il lui courra après et atterrit dans une immense pièce (toujours blanche). Il se tenait là, dos à lui. Il en profita pour dégainer son sabre et fonça sur lui. Il lui planta son katana dans le dos. L'autre ne bougea pas. Au lieu de ça, l'homme mystérieux se changea en zanpakuto et tomba sur le sol.

- Alors, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes venu nous rendre une petite visite ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait que trop bien. Il bondit en arrière pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Aizen...

- Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites là ?

- Te fou pas de moi, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Je vois que tu résiste très bien au poison, ironisa t-il.

- Je suis censé rire, là ? Et puis, c'est pas tout, je dois en finir avec toi !

- Tu es bien pressé, à ce que je vois...

La seule réponse du Capitaine Hitsugaya fut de se jeter sur lui, son katana pointé sur le traitre.

A la Soul Society, l'absence du Capitaine de la 10ème division s'était faite ressentir et tous étaient plus ou moins inquiet pour pour lui il se baladait avec une blessure assez grave et s'il devait combattre, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas le coup...

Une équipe fut alors envoyé à sa recherche. Ils n'urrent pas grand mal à trouver des traces de son reiatsu. Ils savaient maintenant où il se trouvait : au Hueco Mundo, chez Aizen. Ils y partirent sans attendre un instant.

Les coups fusaient, on voyait bien que le petit génie, n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme. Il suait et avait du mal à toucher Aizen. Ce dernier esquivait les coups avec aisance, sans dégainer son zanpakuto. Au bout d'un moment, il décida qu'il avait assez joué. D'abord, avec une technique, il fit ressortir la douleur due au poison dans le corps de l'enfant. Toshiro se plia en deux, les bras sur le ventre, puis d'un coup vif, Aizen lui saisit la gorge d'une forte poigne. Hitsuaya lâcha son katana et essaya d'enlever la main de son agresseur de son cou. L'autre le souleva du sol, il manquait de plus en plus d'air, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

Les secours venus de la Soul Society arrivèrent. Les Capitaines Soifon, Kyoraku et même Yamamoto étaient là. Matsumoto avait insisté pour venir, bien que le Capitaine en chef n'était pas entièrement d'accord. Elle avait su trouver les bons arguments pour le convaincre à savoir que dans le cas où son Capitaine serait blessé, elle pourrait rester avec lui et les laisser combattre pour qu'il ne soit pas un poids pour eux.

Malheureusement, Aizen avait dressé une forte barrière de kido, qui les empêchaient d'intervenir. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient qu'observer la scène pendant que le Capitaine en chef détruise la barrière (ce qui allait prendre un certain temps).

- Capitaine ! Cria la rousse.

Elle était face à lui, qui était prisonnier de la main d'Aizen et qui cherchait désespérément à respirer.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, l'ancien Capitaine de la 5ème division sortit son sabre de son fourreau et le planta dans le ventre de sa victime. Toshiro « cria » mais ce n'est pas un son qui sortit de sa bouche mais du sang.

- Alors, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous faites moins le malin maintenant. Tous vos amis du Gotei sont là, ou presque, on dirait. Vous avez de la chance, même le Capitaine en chef est là, moi, j'en serait honoré...

- Tais-toi, Aizen, le coupa Toshiro d'une voix rauque.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça...

Son sabre, étant toujours dans l'abdomen du petit Capitaine, commença à bouger. Aizen le fit lentement remonter, agrandissant ainsi la plaie. Le sang coulait presque à flots. Une grimace de douleur se dessinait sur le visage de Toshiro. Aizen continuait à faire remonter son katana. A un moment, il arriva sur quelque chose de dur. Ça ne l'arrêta pas, il entama donc les côtes. Le Capitaine de la 10ème division hurla de douleur, s'était pire qu'insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique explosait. Il était toujours suspendu en l'air, la main d'Aizen serrant son cou. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il lui avait sûrement déjà percé le poumon droit. Il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Aizen avait prévu ça, et esquiva le coup.

- Oh, il te reste encore la force de m'envoyer une attaque ? Je suis impressionné.

A son tour, il lui donna un coup violent dans le ventre, et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Toshiro tomba lourdement sur le sol, sur le dos, le bras droit déplié à côté de lui et l'autre sur la plaie béante sur son ventre.

Matsumoto et les autres Capitaines regardaient la scène. Ils se sentaient totalement inutiles. Aizen était en train de les narguer, pour qu'ils se sentent encore moins impuissants. Et le fait qu'il se défoule sur un enfant, les rendaient plus mal encore. La rousse avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait à tout prix que ça s'arrête. Elle détestait voir son Capitaine souffrir.

Aizen se rapprocha de lui et, pour l'immobiliser, lui écrasa violemment la main avec son pied, se qui arracha un nouveau cri de Toshiro. On entendit les os de sa main craquer. Aizen ne disait plus un mot. Sur son visage s'était affiché un sourire mauvais. Son sabre étant toujours dans sa main, il l'enfonça dans la jambe (droite au tibia) de Hitsugaya et tourna le sabre dans la plaie.

Il pouvait plus crier, il n'avait plus de forces et sa gorge était totalement sèche.

- Qu'est-ce que...tu...veux...à la fin ? Dit-il dans un souffle.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, commença t-il après son silence, vous m'avez bien embêté à fouiner dans mes plans lorsque j'étais à la Soul Society. Ce que je veux, c'est...hum, comment dire ? Une vengeance personnelle, on va dire.

Toshiro ne comprenait pas

- Je veux simplement vous rabaisser devant tout ce petit monde présent et vous montrer qui vous êtes en réalité, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas été assez clair, il poursuit, quel âge avez-vous Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Vous êtes très jeune. Et qu'est-ce qu'est censé faire un enfant de votre âge ? Pas grand chose. En fait, il est plus un poids pour les autres qu'une aide précieuse. Et moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est faire ressortir cet enfant qui est en vous et que vous êtes en quelques sorte.

- Arrête...de parler...et va directement...à la conclusion, essaya d'articuler Toshiro toujours étendu sur le sol.

Aizen s'approcha de la tête du petit génie : Ce que je veux, ce sont simplement quelques larmes.

Des larmes ? Il disait n'importe quoi là ! Déjà qu'il était un peu con quand il est partit, mais là, il avait atteint le fond du gouffre ! Comme s'il allait pleurer...n'importe quoi ! Ca faisait des année qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme et ça n'allait pas être demain la veille ! D'accord, là, il soufrait le martyre, mais il n'allait pas craquer pour ça.

Il leva sa main tremblante de son ventre et essaya d'atteindre son zanpakuto qui n'était pas loin de lui. L'autre le vit et l'en empêcha en lui plantant son sabre, après l'avoir retiré de la jambe de l'enfant, au niveau de son omoplate, en plein sur l'articulation. Il laissa son bras retomber sur le sol. Il n'était pas près de le ré-bouger de sitôt...

Il avait mal. Très mal. Il ne devait pas donner cette chance à cet abruti de se laisser ridiculiser « en public » comme ça. A la place, il sera les dents pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Aizen, lui, voyant qu'il n'était pas près de lui « obéir » décida d'augmenter sa souffrance jusqu'au maximum. Il alla chercher le sabre du Capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'affola t-il, et, voyant qu'il le levait au-dessus de son autre bras lui cria : Arrête ! Ne fait pas ça, repose Hyorinmaru tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit machiavéliquement. Toshiro écarquilla les yeux : Arrête !

Il lui planta son propre sabre (à Toshiro) dans le bras (au même endroit que l'autre). Et encore une fois, il serra les dents et gémit.

- Voilà, maintenant je suis sûr que tu ne vas plus bouger.

Il n'aimait pas du tout son ton. Il sentait que quelque chose en plus terrible de ce qu'il lui été déjà arrivé, allait se passer.

Aizen balança son pied en arrière et le fit revenir violemment dans les côtes de Toshiro (là où il s'était fait blessé au début).

Il hurla. On aurait dit que son âme allait sortir de son corps tellement son cri était déchirant. Il ferma les yeux, très fort. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, il ne fallait pas ! L'envie était si grande, il eut du mal à s'en retenir, mais y arriva.

Elle était pétrifié. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son Capitaine se faire déshonorer de la sorte. Aizen était vraiment abominable ! Comment osait-il ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques temps avant ? Elle ne pouvait rien entendre de là ou elle était. En revanche, ce qu'elle avait très bien entendu, c'était tous les hurlements remplis de douleurs que faisait son Capitaine. Elle voulait y aller, devant Aizen et protéger son Capitaine. Mais elle savait bien que ce serait un acte suicidaire. Elle se tourna vers les autres haut-gradés et les regarda avec un regard remplit de désespoir. Le Capitaine général la vit et dit :

- Lieutenant, je sais que vous êtes très inquiète mais comme vous le voyez, nous faisons tout notre possible en ce moment pour briser la barrière. Dès que nous aurons fini, allez chercher le Capitaine Hitsugaya et revenez là. Nous occuperons Aizen pendant ce temps.

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que la barrière se brisa.

Aizen, continuait de rouer de coup le pauvre Toshiro, qui maintenant, ne bougeait plus. Le Capitaine Soifon se lança sur Aizen qui, pour lui faire face, reprit son katana planté dans l'épaule du jeune garçon et s'éloigna du corps du Capitaine.

Matsumoto accouru auprès de lui. Elle essaya de lui faire le moins mal en lui retirant Hyorinmaru de l'omoplate. Elle posa le sabre à côté d'elle et prit Toshiro dans ses bras.

- Capitaine...s'il vous plaît, Capitaine, répondez !

Toshiro ouvrit, avec du mal, ses yeux. Elle voyait bien que là, il était au bout du rouleau. Elle se demandait s'il allait tenir le coup...Mais bien sûr que oui ! Comment pouvait-elle penser que son Capitaine allait mourir ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça pour l'instant. Ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était l'amener en lieu sûr. Elle prit le sabre qui était à côté d'elle et en un shunpô, se déplaça à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le Capitaine Yamamoto.

- Matsu...moto...c'est...toi ? Essaya d'articuler Toshiro.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas Capitaine, on est tous venus vous sortir de là. Mais ne parlez pas trop, vous perdez beaucoup de sang, il ne faut pas vous fatiguer.

Elle regarda de plus près son état. Il était salement amoché : la main droite totalement cassé ainsi que sa jambe, les omoplates sûrement fissurées et le pire dans tout ça, c'était son ventre. Déjà qu'Aizen lui avait entaillé une bonne partie (en comptant les côtes), mais il en avait rajouté avec tous ses coups de pieds. Son sang ne cessait pas de couler. Elle même en était couverte. Si ils ne rentraient pas bientôt, son Capitaine serait vidé de son sang.

Et puis d'un coup, sûrement à cause d'un pic de douleur, Toshiro se plia en deux.

- Capitaine ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- C'est...in...supportable...j'ai...trop mal..., gémit-il.

Il faut tenir Capitaine ! On va bientôt partir, ça va aller !

- J'en...peux plus...

Ce fut trop fort pour lui. Deux fils d'eau coulèrent sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu se retenir, même là, il faisait tout pour arrêter mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps et il était vidé de touts ses forces. Un grande honte l'envahit. Il avait envie de se cacher. Il ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état.

Une nouvelle pointe de douleurs, ses larmes redoublèrent. Aizen se tourna vers le Capitaine de la 10ème division, alors qu'il était en plein combat.

- Alors, vous voyez, ce n'était pas très compliqué ! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Aizen, je vais te..., commença Toshiro en se redressant. Mais il regretta son geste car la douleur prit le dessus et l'obligea à retrouver sa position initiale.

- Voyez-vous cela ? C'est vraiment pathétique, un Capitaine qui est obligé d'avoir sa lieutenant pour le maintenir en vie ! Dit-il.

- Arrête de parler et concentre-toi sur le combat dit Soifon en l'attaquant de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Matsumoto essayait de calmer son Capitaine qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras. Il cherchait difficilement se respiration. Le Capitaine Kyoraku, qui était resté en arrière pour protéger les officiers de la 10ème division, s'approcha du blessé.

- Mince, il n'est vraiment pas bien...

- J'espère simplement qu'il va s'en sortir, lui confia la rousse.

- Oui...il est robuste, il tiendra le coup.

- …

- Est-ce que je peux voir l'ampleur de ses blessures ?

- Oui, allez-y.

Il écarta le col du kimono de Toshiro jusqu'à la plaie. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah, oui...c'est bien plus important que ce que j'imaginais...

Matsumoto n'aimait pas ça, que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Il faut d'urgence rentrer à la Soul Society !

- Bien.

Le Capitaine Kyoraku appela les autres Capitaines et leur dit qu'il fallait rentrer. Ils abandonnèrent leur combat et coururent vers la sortie la plus proche. Aizen les laissa partir sans dire un mot. Il souriait.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour à la Soul Society

Désolé pour ma longue absence...Voici donc le 4ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il débouchèrent devant le dangaï, à la Soul Society. Plusieurs shinigamis attendaient leur retour, rangés en rang autour de la place. Matsumoto, qui avait toujours son capitaine dans les bras, fut interpellée par le capitaine Unohana qui lui faisait geste de venir vers elle.<p>

- Allonge-le là, lui ordonna t-elle.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle déposa doucement le corps de son capitaine sur le sol, en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il cherchait sa respiration difficilement. « Ça va aller capitaine. Ne vous en faites pas, on est à la Soul Society, et le capitaine Unohana va vous soigner. » lui dit-elle.

La femme médecin balada ses mains au-dessus de son corps, abordant une mine grave.

- Alors ? Demanda la rousse.

- ...Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais ses blessures sont assez importantes et il a perdu une quantité considérable de sang...

Matsumoto resta bouche bée.

- Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! Je peux encore faire tout mon possible pour le soigner, dit-elle en repliant sa jambe qui n'était pas blessé (pour ne pas qu'il bouge, pour le caler en quelques sortes. Ca fait partit des petits « trucs » du capitaine Unohana...).

- Je vais te demander de lui retirer son haori de capitaine ainsi que le haut de kimono, pour que je puisse commencer à le soigner. Je le tient, vas-y.

Elle retira avec une extrême délicatesse les vêtements qui couvraient le haut du corps de son capitaine. Le tissu était imbibé d'une grande quantité de sang, ce qui les rendaient un peu plus lourds. Ses yeux se déposèrent sur le petit corps de Toshiro. Il paraissait tellement frêle. Une plaie béante lui coupait le ventre et laissait couler un liquide rougeâtre sur le sol.

Unohana essayer de garder son calme, mais face à de telles blessures, il lui était très difficile de rester de marbre. Pour lui faire comme une sorte d'anesthésie, elle lui appliqua une technique de guérison : elle fit parcourir ses deux index de chaque côtés de son ventre. Il frissonna, puis sembla être moins tendu qu'au départ.

Elle regarda sa blessure de plus près : il y avait encore du poison, et pas qu'une petite quantité. Elle était pourtant persuadé que la fois d'avant, elle avait enlevé le plus gros du « venin ». Elle fit alors deux hypothèses : ou soit le poison pouvait se régénérer lui-même, ou alors quelqu'un le contrôlait...Elle ne souhaitait aucune de ces deux options, mais quitte à choisir, elle préférait encore la première car elle serait sûre de trouver un moyen de faire partir le poison.

Bon, assez bavardé, il fallait qu'elle lui enlève tout de même. Elle posa ses mains (une par-dessus l'autre) sur la plaie de Toshiro. Puis, d'un coup, elle lui fit une forte pression sur son ventre et remonta ses mains. Le petit génie hurla, surprit par la puissance du coup. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, elle était là pour le soigner, non ? Alors pourquoi lui infligeait-elle d'autres souffrances ?

Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

- Ne t'en fait pas, si je fais ça, c'est pour retirer le poison qui est encore dans ton corps. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais c'est la méthode la moins douloureuse que je connaisse.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eut beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps !...

La femme à la tresse finit de soigner son entaille. Il sentit ses côtes se reconstituer petit à petit.

Puis, elle guéri les blessures qu'il avait aux épaules et à la main rapidement.

Quand elle eut fini, elle leva son regard vers Matsumoto : « Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Pourrais-tu faire assoir le capitaine Hitsugaya, j'ai besoin que les muscles de sa jambe soient tendu pour pouvoir le soigner. Et surtout, tiens-le. Je crois, que ça pourrait faire un peu plus mal que tout à l'heure... »

Matsumoto s'exécuta et redressa son capitaine en position assise. Unohana commença la procédure de guérison par rallier les muscles qui avaient été déchirés. Elle positionna ses mains au dessus de la blessure. Une lumière jaune émana des ces dernières. Toshiro, qui était encore à demi conscient, fit une grimace de douleur, puis la souffrance s'intensifia, il baissa la tête et serra les dents, de plus en plus fort. Rangiku le tenait toujours. Elle commença à le sentir bouger. Elle l'immobilisa dans la seconde qui suivit.

Toshiro avait de plus en plus mal. La douleur lui déchirait toute la jambe. Il repensa au moment où Aizen lui avait planté son sabre dedans. Il commença à se mettre en colère (intérieurement) rien qu'en pensant à ce « détail ». Puis, sa douleur atteignit son point culminant de souffrance. Il poussa un hurlement qui déchirait les oreilles.

Matsumoto sursauta au cri de son capitaine. Elle fronça les sourcils elle ne voulait pas le voir encore souffrir, elle avait été servi pour aujourd'hui. Toshiro haletait. Rangiku lui mit une de ses mains sur le torse au niveau de son cœur. Il battait très rapidement, il devait se calmer s'il ne voulait pas frôler la crise cardiaque.

Quand la main de sa lieutenant entra en contact avec sa peau, un frison le parcourut. Sa main était chaude contrairement à son corps qui avait relâché une grosse quantité de reiatsu et qui était désormais froid, plus que d'habitude. Normalement, il n'aimait pas entrer en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais là, étrangement, il se sentait bien, même mieux.

Matsumoto sentit que son capitaine s'était un poil détendu. Il expirait doucement pour calmer sa douleur (en quelques sortes). Ça dura environ cinq minutes, mais malheureusement, Unohana qui avait fini ce qu'elle avait commencé (wow, profonde la phrase...), se mit à soigner la fissure que le capitaine avait dans son tibia. Toshiro recommença à crier. Mais à peine eut-il commencé, que Rangiku lui mit son autre main sur la tête et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Capitaine je vous en prie...,dit-elle sur un air triste.

Hitsugaya recommença à haleter mais cette fois, il se calma plus vite que la dernière fois. Apparemment, il aimait les caresses. « C'est qu'il serait câlin, mon capitaine » se disait Matsumoto. Elle esquissa un sourire (triste).

Toshiro ferma les yeux. Il était bien. Il avait mal, mais il était bien. C'était étrange quand même, cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà ressentit, ça il en était sûr. C'était il y a très longtemps, peut-être au Rukongaï...

Il se détendit encore plus et se décrispa. Il sentait de moins en moins la douleur, même si elle était toujours présente.

La femme médecin referma la blessure.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini, dit-elle.

- Merci, Capitaine Unohana, remercia la rousse.

Pour toute réponse, Toshiro sourit faiblement.

- J'ai tout guéri, mais fais quand même attention de ne pas faire trop d'effort sinon la blessure pourrait se rouvrir.

Il hocha doucement la tête et dit d'une voix à peine audible :

- Ne vous en faites pas...

Unohana lui sourit.

- Bon, alors pendant une voire deux semaines, tu ne dois pas bouger du tout ! Repos total !

- Mais et les rap...,commença le capitaine.

- Les rapports seront TOUS remplis par votre lieutenant et j'y veillerais personnellement. N'est-ce pas Matsumoto ?

- Oh, non, pas vous à votre tour, capitaine ! Se plaignit la rousse.

- N'est-ce pas Matsumoto ? Répéta le capitaine Unohana avec cette aura étrange qui émanait d'elle.

- O-Oui...Madame...

Les jours passèrent. Toshiro restait bien sagement alité et Matsumoto remplissait « bien sagement » les rapports. Mais notre capitaine ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps à ne rein faire : premièrement, il s'ennuyait et deuxièmement, il voulait retourner travailler (il n'y que lui qui est dans ce cas...) et empêcher Matsumoto de faire des bêtises. Toshiro se rétablit donc vite et après une semaine et deux jours, il retourna travailler.

Le jour d'après sa « rentrée », il y eut la traditionnelle réunion des capitaines et leurs éternels « rapport » de long en large. Toshiro partit en boitant. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était peut-être encore la douleur...Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il entra donc dans la pièce en même temps que les autres capitaines, toujours en boitant. Certains lui demandèrent comment il allait. Et Ukitake était presque hystérique (bon, OK, c'est peut-être un grand mot...) à la vue de son « petit protégé ». Les capitaines s'installèrent à leur places habituelles sauf Toshiro qui resta debout devant tous les autres. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu. Êtes-vous rétablit ?

- Oui, j'ai reprit mes fonction il y a peu.

- En parlant de ça , _et merde, se dit Toshiro, _pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez quitté la Soul Society si soudainement ?

- Je...Il semblerait que j'ai été attaqué par une des illusions d'Aizen. Il me voulait quelque chose, je ne savait pas quoi. Je suis partis de la Soul Society parce que Aizen aurait très pu débarquer sans prévenir et semer la panique ici.

- Nous avons des systèmes qui peuvent très bien détecter n'importe quels reiatsu, donc je pense qu'il est impossible qu'Aizen viennent fouiner ici sans avoir le comité d'accueil, ajouta Kurotsuchi d'un ton sarcastique.

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard noir.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, intervint Yamamoto je pense que nous pourrons nous passer de vos commentaires. Il est vrai que notre sécurité est très opérationnelle, mais il est aussi vrai qu'Aizen sait comment s'y prendre pour nous piéger, rapella t-il avant de marquer une courte à vous Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous rendez-vous compte du danger que vous nous avez fait prendre ?

- O-Oui...et j'en suis totalement désolé...

- Si ça pouvait suffire ! Vous imaginer si vous ou un de nos capitaines avait péri lors du combat...

- Je suis d'accord que le capitaine Hisugaya était gravement blessé mais comme vous pouvez le voir il se tient devant vous et aucun autre capitaines n'est mort ni même revenu avec une blessure, le coupa Kyoraku.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler, capitaine Kyoraku. Le capitaine Hitsugaya a fait une faute grave, il doit se rendre compte des conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir ses actes.

- Mais je crois me rappeler qu'il vous a dit qu'il était désolé, rajouta Ukitake.

- Je vous trouve bien insolents aujourd'hui, faites attention à l'avenir. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, capitaine Hitsugaya. Allez rejoindre votre place.

Toshiro s'exécuta. Il essaya de ne pas boiter pour regagner sa position. Aller, il pouvait le faire ! Sa place était à cinq pas, ce n'était pas très loin quand même. Il se lança. Un pas, deux pas. Bon apparemment, ça allait, il accéléra un peu. Trois pas, CRACK. Un bruit de craquement résonna dans la salle et Toshiro tomba par terre et heureusement, il se retint par les mains. Décidément, les réunions des capitaines n'étaient pas trop son fort...

Il resta un instant par terre, essayant de réaliser la douleur. Non, il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour rien. Puis, il sentit deux mains le prendre sous les bras et le relever.

- Hé, ça va, Toshiro ? Demanda Kyoraku.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai du simplement me tordre quelque chose, répondit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum, fit le capitaine au kimono rose en faisant la moue.

- Bon, ça suffit tout ce raffut ? Demanda le capitaine général. Reprenons, capitaine Soi Fon.

Le petit génie essaya de se remettre en appuis sur ses jambes. Mais il ne pouvait plus poser la jambe droite par terre. Il était évident que son os venait de se briser. Il avait mal, très mal, mais il devait rester de marbre. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

C'est ainsi qu'il resta une bonne heure en appuis sur sa jambe gauche, laissant quand même son autre pied par terre.

Quand la réunion fut finie, il se dépêcha de sortir dans les premiers, pendant que les capitaines restant parlaient entre eux. Il re-boitait et maintenant, en plus, il sentait un liquide chaud le long de sa jambe. « Merde » se disait-il. Il marcha dans un long couloir. A un moment, il n'en pu plus et dû prendre son zampakuto comme appui.

Quand il arriva enfin au escaliers qui quittaient la première division, il entendit une voix l'interpeller :

- Hey, Toshiro !

Il se retourna :

- Kyoraku ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Kyoraku arriva à son niveau :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu sais qu'on peut te suivre à la trace ? Tu perds du sang !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Et je ne suis pas le seul on dirait...et puis ne reste pas debout ! Assieds-toi au moins.

Toshiro s'asseya dans les marches et Kyoraku s'accroupit juste à côté de lui.

- Tout à l'heure, ce craquement, c'était ta jambe n'est-ce pas ?

- ...Non, c'est juste un de mes muscles ou autre chose qui a craqué, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Dit-il d'un ton un peu agacé.

- Un craquement comme celui-ci ? Non, ça m'étonnerais. Laisse-moi voir ta jambe, s'il te plaît.

Toshiro se recula, quand il vit la main de Kyoraku aller vers sa jambe.

- Allez, je ne vais pas te faire mal, le rassura t-il

Et il retenta. Toshiro se recula contre le muret des escaliers et le regarda d'un air qui disait non et à moitié effrayé. Kyoraku le remarqua.

- Je t'en prie, Toshiro, ne fais pas l'enfant, montre-moi !

Mais encore une fois, il répondit par la négative. Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

- Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe t-il ici ? Pourquoi toute cette discussion, messieurs ?

Ah, capitaine Unohana, vous tombez à pic ! Vous avez comme moi entendu ce craquement provenant de la jambe de notre ami. Eh bien j'étais en train de lui demander de me montrer sa jambe, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir...

- Nous allons voir ça, dit-elle en s'approchant de Toshiro.

- Non non, ça va très bien , je vous dit. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attends !

Il s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de se mettre debout. Mais à peine se releva t-il que le capitaine Kyoraku lui mit les mains sur les épaules et le fit redescendre au sol.

- Je suis désolé, Toshiro, mais nous voulons t'aider, lui dit Kyoraku et juste après, lui plaqua les bras contre le mur pour l'immobiliser.

Le jeune capitane essaya de se débattre, mais en vain. Non seulement ses blessures l'affaiblissaient trop, mais il faut dire que le capitaine Kyoraku le tenait fermement.

- Lâche-moi !

- Après que nous ayons vu ce qui ne vas pas.

Unohana voulu attraper sa jambe, mais il la bougea avec les forces qui lui restaient. Elle retenta plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, il la dégageait. A la fin, elle en eut marre d'un mouvement vif, elle saisit la jambe de Toshiro qui fit une petite grimace de douleur.

- Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir arrêter de bouger si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mal ! Le prévint-elle, d'un ton sec.

Toshiro s'avoua vaincu et ne donna plus aucun signe de résistance. Unohana releva le kimono du capitaine de la dixième division de sa jambe et retint un cris de surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Kyoraku s'en rendit compte :

- Un problème ? Demanda t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de venir voir. Il relâcha sa prise qui détourna la tête.

- ...Oh seigneur..., dit-il dans un souffle.

En effet, ce n'était pas du tout beau à voir : la plaie de sa jambe s'était ré-ouverte, les muscles et les tendons s'étaient déchirés, mais le pire, c'était l'os. Le craquement de tout à l'heure avait son effet : l'os était brisé en deux et une partie ressortait de la jambe de Toshiro. Le tout était bien sûr recouvert par du sang.

- On dirait que le poison n'était pas totalement partit et qu'il infecte tes plaies...Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? S'inquiéta Unohana.

Il se retournèrent tous les deux vers le jeune garçon. Sa tête était toujours tournée sur le côté et affichait un air triste. Il se retourna vers ses interlocuteurs et baissa les yeux.

- Je...je ne savais pas ce que c'était...je...je pensais que ça pouvait peut-être contagieux ou quelque chose dans le genre...C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rien dire...et..je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien...

- Pour rien ? Non, je ne pense pas que ça, ça ne soit rien ! Tu as vu ta blessure ? Lui rappela Kyoraku.

Pour toute réponse, Toshiro fit un air de désolation et de tristesse, toujours le regard baissé.

- ...Pardon...

- ...Non, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. C'est vrai, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, intervint la femme médecin, mais nous devons l'emmener se faire soigner !

- Oui, tu as raison, on y va ! Répondit Kyoraku.

A ces mots, il hissa le petit capitaine dans ses bras. Unohana s'approcha de lui :

Juste une dernière chose. Si le poison infecte ses blessures, je voudrais simplement voir la plaie que tu avais au ventre.

Il ne dit rien et se laissa faire, on était plus à ça près maintenant. Elle écarta le haut du kimono d'Hitsugaya jusqu'aux côtes.

- ...hum...c'est bien ce que je craignais...

L'entaille à son ventre laissait découvir des muscles, toujours déchiré et les os de ses côtes. Quand il vit ça, Toshiro écarquilla les yeux de frayeur. Il n'avait rien sentit. Sa douleur à la jambe était tellement douloureuse qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à elle et en même temps, elle couvrait tous les nerfs de son corps. Mais avoir des blessures comme celles-là, le laissait sans voix.

- Je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir se dépêcher ! Suis-moi, Kyoraku ! Ordonna Unohana.

Il coururent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, tout d'un coup, Toshiro se demanda pourquoi les capitaines présents avec lui ne se dirigeait pas vers la quatrième division, mais plutôt à son opposé.

Il comprit tout de suite en voyant le symbole de la douzième division.

- Hé, hé ! Attendez, vous faites quoi là ?

Tu as encore des traces de poison dans ton corps. La douzième division est spécialisé dans ce domaine. A la quatrième division, nous n'avons pas le matériel nécessaire pour ce genre d'intervention, lui répondit le capitaine Unohana.

Ils pénétrèrent sans plus attendre dans le premier bâtiment du Département des Recherches. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi vint les accueillir.

- Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous m'amener là ?

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya est gravement atteint par un poison dont nous ignorons les effets, résuma le capitaine Unohana. Il faut qu'il soit opéré d'urgence.

- Très bien, très bien, suivez-moi.

- Non, ça sera sans moi ! Dit Hitsugaya en se débattant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Toshiro ? Tu dois te faire soigner en urgence ! Lui rappela le capitaine au kimono rose.

- Me faire opérer par ce fou et me réveiller avec des organes en moins ? Hors de question !menaça Toshiro, et juste après, il se dégagea des bras de Kyoraku pour se retrouver debout.

- Hey, arrête Toshiro ! Tu ne pense quand même pas te lever dans ton état ?

- Si je peux fuir cet aliéné, ce n'est pas un problème. Qui peut m'en empêcher ?

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Kyoraku l'attrapa par le dessous de ses bras (avec ses avant bras) et l'immobilisa. Il essaya encore de se débattre, mais une fois de plus, ce fut un échec.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Criait-il.

- Oh oh ! On dirait que notre cobaye veut s'enfuir à l'anglaise. Tss, ils sont tous comme ça. Le seul moyen de les arrêter, c'est de les endormir. Désolé, capitaine de la dixième division, mais vous ne m'en donnez pas le choix.

Kurotsuchi sortit un masque à gaz (enfin, le « masque qui permet de s'endormir » dans les hôpitaux) et essaya de lui mettre sur le visage. Mais, au début, Toshiro se débattait trop pour qu'il puisse y arriver. Il rapprocha donc lentement le masque du visage de l'enfant et lui mit d'un coup, au bon moment, sur la bouche et le nez. Il se débattit encore quelques instant, puis les forces le quittèrent peu à peu, le laissant tomber dans les ténèbres.

Voilà ! Chapitre TRÈS long (du moins je crois) mais qui comblera le retard que j'ai accumulé !

Prochain (et dernier?) chapitre...dans pas trop longtemps, je vais essayer...'-_-


	5. Interchapitre

Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci ne sera qu'un inter-chapitre. Je vous explique :

L'inspiration me manquant pour cette fanfic, j'en ai re-fait une autre. Mais pas de panique ! Celle-ci suivra le cours de l'histoire qui est entrain de se dérouler. C'est la suite à cent pour cent ! C'est juste que le genre change : là, on va plus entrer dans un genre fantastique.

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre cous plaira,

Fullcel14


	6. Chapitre 5 - La bête

Pardon pour le retard, mais j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration pour la suite de cette histoire...

Pour les larmes d'un capitaine – Chap 5

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une vive lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il mit une main devant son visage pour arrêter ces rayons éblouissants.

Où était-il ? Alors c'était ça le paradis ? Il ne voyait pas très bien autour de lui, l'endroit était d'une clarté ! Des voix lui parrurent. Il essaya de distinguer les sons, mais ces voix lui parrurent étouffées. Ses yeux s'abituèrent à cet étrange climat. Il était dans une chambre d'hopital, sur un lit. Pourquoi était-il là ? A côté de lui se tenait une femme rousse. La connaissait-il ? Elle l'appellait : « Capitaine ! Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ? »

Sa mémoire lui revint. La crise cardiaque, l'ombre, Aizen, les blessures, son retour et...l'opération faite à la douzième. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

- Matsumoto...

- Enfin, vous recouvrez vos esprits !

- Comment s'est passé l'opération ? Demanda t-il très calmement.

- Cela fait environ cinq-six jours que vous êtes alité. Tout s'est bien passé. Cette fois, tout le poison a été retiré de votre corps. Ils sont formels.

- Ok...

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se leva. La vice-capitaine fit un geste de sorte à ce qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Il ne faut pas que vous vous leviez maintenant !

- Ecoute Matsumoto, je pense que j'ai assez dormi depuis mon retour à la Soul Society. Il va falloir que je me remette au travail !

- ...Vous ne changerez jamais..., soupira t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les semaines qui suivirent furent bien remplies. Il n'arrêtait pas. Il « pétait la forme » comme disait Matsumoto. En effet, il se levait le plus tôt possible, pour se coucher le plus tard possible. Il dormait seulement une ou deux heures.

Un jour, la rousse décida d'aller lui dire que, dans la mesure où il venait de se remettre de blessure importantes, il devrait quand même songer à plus se reposer.

Elle eut du mal à l'intercepter il était toujours à droite, à gauche. Il tenait une pile de papier et allait partir pour une autre division quand elle l'attrapa par le bras. Il posa ses dossiers et se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi encore ? Je travaille là !

- Oui, justement, c'est ça le problème ! Il va falloir calmer le jeu là ! Si vous ne faites pas attention, vos blessures vont finir par se rouvrir !

- Mais non, n'importe quoi ! Tu vois bien que je vais bien ! Il n'y aucune raison de s'inquieter ! Maintenant laisse-moi !

Il lui avait dit ça un peu méchament. Son comportement retint l'attention de la femme. Elle le saisit, plus ferment cette fois par le col de son kimono et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Eh ! Vous vous rendez compte comment v...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Elle passa de la colère à la stupéfaction. Ses pupilles s'étaient allongée, un peu comme celle d'un félin.

- Ca-Capitaine...Vos yeux.

- Quoi mes yeux ?! Et lâche-moi à la fin !

Il reprit ses papiers et partit, furieux. N'avait-il pas remarqué ? C'était assez flagrant quand on regardait de plus près. Elle le regarda partir un instant, essayant de comprendre cet étrange phénomène. Après tout, ça pouvait juste être un effet secondaire de l'operation chez ce taré de Kurotsuchi...Oui, ça devait être ça.

oOo

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Des pupilles alongées ? D'où elle sortait ça encore ?

Il venait de rentrer de la huitième division où il venait de déposer quelques papiers sans importance, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop montrer ses yeux. Si ce que Matsumoto disait se révelait être vrai, il était mal barré. En y repensant, il avait été désagréable avec elle et il s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes de parler comme ça à ses subordonnés.

Il était tard, il décida de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Il se regarda dans un miroir et retint un cris de surprise. En effet, ses yeux étaient différents. D'où ça venait ça ? Est-ce que c'était en rapport avec son opération ou alors avec...Aizen ? Non, non, il effaça cette possibilité de sa tête. Tout le poison avait été retiré, il ne craignait plus rien désormais. Mais alors, c'était quoi ?

Il passa deux bonnes heures à penser à tout ça. Cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, ça ne l'avait pas affecté physiquement il n'avait mal nul part et à part ses yeux, tout était en ordre.

Il allait se coucher lorsqu'il commença à avoir mal au crâne.

- Bah voilà, il manquait plus que ça ! Je réfléchis trop moi..., soupira t-il.

Il s'allongea sur son futon. Mais au fil des minutes, la douleur persistait, devenait de plus en plus intense. Puis, il eut chaud, très chaud. Maintenant, il suffoquait.

Soudain, il sentit un léger chatouillement aux main. Il les leva devant lui et les scruta à travers la pénombre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ses doigts s'allongeait formant à leur extrémité des griffes acérées. Il paniqua. Maintenant, cette transformation le prit au bras, une fourure animale en train de s'y former. Bientôt, tout son corps s'était métamorphosé. Il sortit par la fenêtre d'un bond souple et rapide. Il avait soif, extrêmement soif. Il sauta sur un toit et hurla.

Matsumoto était encore à travailler. Son capitaine avait été absent pendant un certain moment et les rapports avaient prit du retard. Alors, même si c'était contre son gré, elle devait bosser. Elle regarda la pendule : onze heure et demi. Elle décida que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui et se dirigea en direction de ses quartier.

La nuit était fraiche pour la saison estivale, mais l'air était doux. Elle arpenta la division, endormie et silencieuse. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Tout à coup, un hurlement vient troubler sa méditaion. Elle s'alarma, ce n'était pas un cris ordonaire on aurait dit...un loup.

Un papillon de l'enfer vint se poser sur son épaule.

Alerte ! Alerte ! Un intru a été détecté dans le sereitei ! Les division trois, six neuf et dix sont mobilisées pour intersepter l'étranger ! D'après les témoins, c'est une sorte de loup blanc. Il semblerait qu'il ait déjà tué deux shinigamis, les dépouillant de leur chair !

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'aller réveiller Hitsigaya. Il venait juste de reprendre le travail et avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Et puis, le hurlement qu'elle avait perçut ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Elle se précipita sur les lieux.

Quand elle arriva, plusieurs shinigamis se trouvaient au sol, couvert de sang. Elle accoura les aider.

- Hé toi ! Réveille-toi ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

L'homme reprit lentement conscience. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Un...un monstre...il-il ressemble à...à une espèce d-de loup...b-blanc...et...et...

Il n'eut as le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il poussa son dernier soupir. Matumoto tenta de le réanimer, mais en vain.

A l'aide des autres shinigami, blessé légèrement, elle se mit à la poursuite de cette bête. Ils courrurent à travers tout le sereitei. Plusieurs autres soldats l'avaient vu, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient encore réussi à le capturer. Il était très rapide.

Il passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à sa poursuite, mais le perdirent au bout d'un moment.

oOo

Le capitaine de la disième devision se réveilla dans son futon. Il avait mal dormi pendant la nuit. Il se redressa lentement, encore un peu endormit, et sentit une odeur de sang. Il se demanda d'où elle pouvait provenir il n'était pas blessé pourtant...

Puis il se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien lui qui était couvert de ce liquide rouge. C'était inquiétant, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas lui appartenir alors d'où proveniat-il ?

Il parti se doucher. Il avait du sang vraiment partout, surtout sur le visage...

Il sorti et se posta devant le miroir. Mais quand il se redressa pour se faire face, il faillit faire un bon en arrière. Ce n'était pas son reflet qui était dans le miroir, mais celui...d'Aizen !

- Surprit de me voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

- Je voulait juste voir comment se portait mon capitaine favori.

- Te fou pas de ma gueule. Est-ce que tu as un rapport avec tout ce sang dont j'étais couvert ?

- Hm...oui, en quelques sortes. En fait, je suis venu spécialement pour t'en parler.

- Je t'écoute...

- Et bien, tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai planté mon sabre dans l'abdommen, en même temps je t'ai introduit un poison. Mais là, je pense que je ne t'apprend rien. La suite est bien plus intéressante. En fait, lorsqu'on t'a opéré, on ne t'a enlevé le poison, ou plutôt, on t'a enlevé le surplu.

- Quoi ? Le surplu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Là, Toshiro le sentait pas très bien.

- Ne soit pas si impatient. Ne fait, le poison s'est mélangé et intégré à ton sang, il débitait tout ça avec un sourire sadique. En fait, la transformation a commencée hier soir. Tu as du sentir une sorte de changement. A partir de maintenant, toute les nuits pendant une à trois heures, tu deviendra un monstre sanguinaire se nourrissant d'âmes de shinigamis. Et bien sûr, tu ne seras pas conscient de ce qui t'arrive toutes ces nuits, et tu ne te souviendra de rien à ton réveil.

Hitsugaya ne bougeait pas. Il était figé, sous le choc. Il venait de le dire ça d'un coup, comme ça. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Demanda t-il essayant de contenir sa rage.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit voyons : pour te faire souffrir. Je veux juste te voir à l'agonie et jusqu'à quel point tu peux tenir.

- Je pense que tu ne vas pas me dire comment redevenir normal... ?

- Hm...si ! Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant. Le seul moyen de briser le sort, c'est la mort.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux. Aizen le contempla et finit :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, je vais te laisser, moi. Oh oui, dernier conseil : essaye de ne pas tuer les personnes qui te sont chères...

Il disparut, laissant un capitaine totallement déboussolé. Il s'habilla en vitesse et regagna son bureau. Bien sûr, Matsumoto lui parla toute la matiné de cette « bête » qui avait tué plusieurs shinigamis la nuit dernière.

Apprenant ces informations, il se sentit d'autant plus mal. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : réunion à la première division ayant pour principal sujet : l'attaque de la bête.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, commença le vieux capitaine, une créature à débarqué dans le sereitei et sème la panique depuis la nuit dernière. Il est donc de notre devoir de l'appréhender au plus vite.

- Mais on ne sait même pas si cette bête est encore dans l'enceinte du sereitei, remarqua Soi Fon. Nous n'auront jamais fini de la pourchasser, la Soul Society est très vaste.

- Justement non ! Intervint le scientifique. Je suis formel : aucune âme ou bête n'a été détecté entrant ou sortant du sereitei. Cela signifie qu'elle est ici et pire encore que ce soit un shinigami qui en soit l'hôte.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, ne tirez pas de conclusions si hâtives, dit le capitaine commandant. Pour l'instant, la priorité est de l'arrêter et éventuellement de la tuer !

Pendant la réunion, Toshiro était resté silencieux. Si l'on découvrait que c'était lui, qui sait ce qui lui arriverait...De toute façon, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait mourir tôt ou tard. Il était devenu une menace pour la Soul Society. Cette idée lui faisait peur, vraiment. Il avait encore trop de choses à faire dans ce monde. S'il mourait, qui allait protéger les personnes qu'il aimait ? Il essaya néanmoins de ne pas trop y penser. Il n'était pas encore mort et puis Aizen avait très bien pu mentir, c'était tout à fait son genre.

Si ça se trouve, il y avait un autre moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant...

Chap terminé ! J'espère vous mettre le prochain vite ! En attendant, **commentez** !

Réponse à quelques reviews :

Un observateur : En effet, tu m'as découvert mouahaha, je me suis bel et bien inspiré de "Cold one" pour cette fiction. Merci d'ailleurs de me le rappeler, j'ai oublié de le préciser. En fait, cette fiction dont je me suis inspirée est une des premières que j'ai lue et aussi une de mes préférées. J'ai juste reprit le concept du tout début et du malaise de Toshiro. Après j'ai improvisé pour la suite. La transformation en "bête" ne faisait au départ pas partit de ma fiction. Comme je l'ai précisé, j'ai rattaché une autre de mes fictions (et j'avais d'ailleurs totalement oublié l'autre lorsque j'ai posté le chap.) à ma fiction de départ.

Heinko : Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre ce qui se passe avec mes chapitres -.-'... Mais j'ai eut un ptit emmêlement quand j'en ai enlevé un, j'ai du remettre les autres, et le site à beugué... et... jkzdkqjvb ! normalement, c'est réglé, mais je vais aller rejeter un ptit coup d'oeil ;)


End file.
